Moonligth Goodbye
by blackstardragon2
Summary: The last time he ever saw her was her end. I dont own this song and rated T for death and blood. (song-fic)


**AN/**

**Me- hey I am so sorry for not updateing any of my stories lately because I was working on this song fic.**

**Simi- I hate you!**

**Me- why?**

**Simi- you know why and your readers will too once they read this story!**

**Me- I said I was sorry but I said I will add a sequl if the fans agree to this.**

**Simi- how do you think Yuu feels about this?**

**Me- I dunno…..say the disclaimer and we will find out.**

**Simi- fine…..she dosent own anything but her OCs**

**Me- start reading**

_The last that ever she saw him, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

That moonlight night was the last day I ever I saw her.

_He passed on worried and warning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

She was gone without a single joy.

_Lost in a river last Saturday night, far away on the other side,__  
__he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through._

I saw it. That shadowy figure that put me in the hospitial, challenged her. Not a bey battle…I figth! I rember it.

**Flashback**

We were now 21 but we haven't changed. She was wearing her casual claoths and looking as cute as were on a date and today I was going to purpose. Nothing could go wrong…or so I tougth. The figure leaped in front of us and snatched up Simi. He wisperd something in her ear and her eyes wideden.

"Never!" she shouts and looks at me.

"what did he say?" I ask and she dosent respond.

She fallows the figure on the other side of the bridge and tells me to wait.

The figure thorws a punch at her that she esily doges and gose in for a series of kicks.

"she's brave isen't she?" I hear a voice from bhind me say.

I turn around to see another shadowy figure and quickly pull out my bey.

"realax I wont hurt….its her you need to worry about" he says pointing at Simi.

I look over the bridge and see the full on figth. Then it ends.

**End of Flashback**

_The trees that whisper in the evening, carried away by a moonlight shadow,__  
__Sing a song of sorrow and grieving, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

I sit in a chair, not knowing what to say. The preacher calls for Sami and she walks up.

Like everyone else she is wearing all black. I cant bear to look at her. Sami look too much like her.

"She was blader, a martial artist, and most importantly, she was my twin sister. We had our figths from time to time, we always had a strong twin bond" Sami say struggleing not to burst in to tears. She walks off of stage and the preacher calls for Kenta.

He walks up on stage in a black suite.

"She was an amzeing girl. I admit the pranks she and Yuu pulled on us were sneaky but they were done with a brotherly affection. She loved me as a brother and I loved her back…but no one loved her as much as her boyfriend" Kenta finished and motioned to me.

I walked up, each step slowing it hit the ground. I finaly made it to the podium and took a deep breath.

"I have known and loved her for nine years and this had to happen. I was going to purpose that night and I never got her answer. I just want her to know that no matter what happens, I will always love her" I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

I steped down and we went to bury her.

As the black and and Silver casket holding my true love was lowed in to the ground I fell to my knees and started sobbing loudly.

2 pairs of hand belonging to Kenta and sami were placed on my sholder.

After the burial I walked home alone. Sami and Kenta offerd to take me but I needed to be alone.

I walked down the path and stared up at the moon. Memroys of that horrible night came flooding back.

_All she saw was a silhouette of a gun, far away on the other side,__  
__He was shot six times by a man on the run, and she couldn't find how to push through._

**Flashback**

The figth ended.

The shadowy figure took out, what looked like a gun and pulled the trigger.

"just know that figth was fougth for you" the figure bhind me said and disiperd.

Before I could comprehend what that ment a lound shoot was herd.

I turred my head in time to see the bloody body of my girlfriend fall off the bridge before the shadowy figure disapperd.

**End of Flashback**

I sigh at the image while more tears fall down my face and I run home.

_I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven far away,__  
__I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven one day._

Not bothering to take off my funeral cloaths, I run in to my bed and while cluching a picture of Simi and cried my self asleep while prying.

_Four a.m. in the morning, carried away by a moonlight shadow,__  
__I watched your vision forming, carried away by a moonlight shadow,_

I wake up panting and look around hopeing all that happened was just a dream. But seeing my funeral cloaths on I knew I was wrong.

I glance at the clock wich read 4 am. I sighed and got out of bed knowing I won't be able to sleep anymore.

I put on some shoues and decided to take I walk.

After a few minutes I saw where I was. I was standing on the same bridge where I lost the love of my life.

I looked around and saw many splotches of red. I realized that they havet bother to clean the blood. I toched a red splotch and discovered it was still wet. I let it drip in to river below me as I looked up at the stars.

_Star was glowing in a silvery night, far away on the other side,__  
__Will you come to talk to me this night, but she couldn't find how to push through._

I saw the scorpion constalatin. It was her favorite and it was also her zoadic. I reminded me of the symbole on her ankle.

The top star to the scorpion stated glowing. Slowley her beautiful form stared shapeing in the night sky.

It floted down till, it was right next to me and my eyes widen in surprise.

"S-Simi?" I stutter?

She smiles and nods. She walks towards me and presses her lips on to mines.

" I will see you soon, and promise never forget me" she wispears as she pulls away and disiperrs.

I was about to cry again, but I smile.

"I promise" I wisper and her face in the sky smiles and fades away.

_I'll stay, I'll__pray__, I'll see you in heaven far away,__  
__I'll stay, I'll pray, I'll see you in heaven one day._

I'll never stop prying.

**Me- sad right?**

**Yuu- I HATE YOU!**

**Me- whatever just review.**


End file.
